Of Wizards and Alchemy
by That One Name That You Forgot
Summary: Edward stared at the man in front of him, wondering if perhaps Truth decided to suddenly screw with his hearing. "So let me get this straight," he started, his black haired superior sighing quietly, "You want me, to go on a mission with you to the Other, for fuck knows how long, without communication to Winry or Al." The wizarding world isn't prepared for the storm coming. RoyEd.


**A/N: Edward kept his automail and alchemy.**

Edward stared blankly at the man in front of him, wondering if perhaps Truth decided to suddenly screw with his hearing. "So let me get this straight," he started, his black haired superior sighing quietly, "You want _me_, to go on a mission with you to the _Other_, for fuck knows _how _long, without communication to Winry or _Al."_

Roy Mustang smirked slightly and cooly responded; "Precisely. Who else would I take with me on such a trip other than my _favorite_ subordinate?"

The golden haired man snorted, and he cocked his eyebrow in disbelief, demanding an explanation. The general sighed once again, and the teasing aura vanished, replaced with a somber earnesty. "Chimeras, Ed. There are reports of chimeras in an area of the Other. Chimeras, and possibly homunculi-like creatures. I need your expertise in those fields for this mission, just in case it's similar to what Father was attempting. And," he continued, getting to his feet and walking around his desk to stand in front Ed, "considering the possible length of said mission, I would prefer you accompany myself anyways." He raised his arms an inch from their position by his sides and raised an inquisitive eyebrow, as though asking for something.

Ed's look of blank incredulity quickly morphed into one of tight anger and concern as the implications of his words settled in. It had been over two years since the battle with Father, where Ed had given up his newly regained arm and very nearly his alchemy to drag his idiotic younger brother out of the Gate. Truth, however, had intervened after crowing in joy that he had _finally _figured out the right goddamn Toll, and declared that the debt was cleared after Edward had sent the creature that called itself Father back to the Gate. The stress of entire mess left the Elrics and many of those involved with a lingering paranoia that some other idiot might try screwing around with the moon and Gate again, forcing them to keep an eye and ear out for any purple eyed freaks or shadow tentacles in the country. And if someone was trying to do something like that again.. well, he was obviously one of the best people for the job, next to Al. Even if it was the Other.

Ed sighed and inclined his head forward to his superior, allowing the raven's arms to slide securely around his waist. To say the younger one had trust issues was a laughable understatement, and so he was more often than not asked for some form of permission before Mustang made any sort of romantic gestures. Something the golden-haired alchemist greatly appreciated, although he never said it out loud. That was another development after the fight against Father, a relationship between him and Roy, something he never expected. But they simply seemed to click, despite the jabs and insults they constantly threw at one another.

Edward had decided after the chaos of the battle was over that he was going to follow the man all the way through to Füher, especially considering he had officially lost one of the largest driving goals in his life once Al was restored to his body. After some leave time, Ed came back to the military, and the two had grown only closer from there, often seen together in various libraries, deep in alchemic discussions. The level of trust they had developed over the years, more specifically the trust they both put in one another while the world fell to shit around them, had created a deep bond that both were loath to admit to others. And a fit of jealousy on behalf of Ed after Roy began to date again led to a far more romantic relationship than either had ever anticipated. Yet, neither seemed particularly bothered by the development, and once the older's fear of long term relationships in general had been overcome, both were quite comfortable in admitting they loved the other fiercely. Behind closed doors of course. They couldn't have their badass reputations sullied by becoming a bunch of saps, obviously.

Ed heaved another large sigh and thumped his head hard into Roy's shoulder, wrinkling the crisp blue uniform. "Well, now I _have _to go, bastard. Can't have you galavanting off and blowing yourself up. Who would be around for me to annoy then?" He smirked slightly as the taller man huffed, but it quickly fell.

"Do you really think it could be anything like Father?" Ed asked, lifting his head to gaze at Roy sharply.

General Mustang met his stare unflinchingly, already long used to the piercing gold. "I believe that something suspicious is happening there, and it would be best to investigate before it's too late." He admitted, "Otherwise, I wouldn't have asked you to come with me. I know how reluctant you are to leave your brother."

"Fucking great." Edward groaned, once again thumping his head against Roy's shoulder. "Just when I stopped jumping at random shit too." the blonde muttered, scowling into blue fabric.

Roy's signature smirk slid into place, and he patted the shorter man's head. "Yes, I know how terrifying it can be to see taller people everywhere around you." He jibed with a condescending chuckle.

Edward stiffened in his arms, and it was deadly quiet in the office for several long moments. Suddenly, his head tipped up to greet Mustang's smug expression, a fierce, mischievous grin already stretched across his face. "Yeah, you _would _know what it's like to see something a bit… _lengthier _than you too, wouldn't you?" He asked, his grin becoming a tad more malicious.

Another tense silence settled over the two as Roy's eyes flashed dangerously. "I'll show you length, you insufferable pipsqueak," He snapped, capturing the younger's lips before he could start yelling.

As the train wound it's way closer and closer to the alchemic barrier between Amestris and the Other, Roy Mustang couldn't help but revel in the warmth brought to him by the blonde who was slumped against him, fast asleep. It created a feeling of security, bordering on even love in the dark-haired general, something he hadn't been sure he would ever have. But Edward Elric always seemed ready to smash through any conceptions the world had, leaving people stunned in his wake. He was certainly no exception, and the idea that this golden whirlwind was _his_ filled him with more joy than he'd felt since before Ishval.

And one of the best parts, in Roy's opinion, _was_ that feeling of security that had somehow manifested around the elder Elric brother. There was no fear, or constant need to manipulate one another, or prove their love for each other in some large, dramatic way. At times their relationship was honestly so.. mature, considering Elric was barely out of his teenage years.

That wasn't to say it was boring, oh no. For as mature as it could be, it could be just as immature and silly. Impromptu shower sex, constant teasing, terrifying protectiveness, and the occasional practical joke kept Roy and Ed both on their toes in the most delightful way.

Edward shifted in his sleep, and a troubled frown crossed his tan features as a quiet noise of discontent emitted from his mouth. Mustang didn't even blink and slid his fingers through the cascading golden locks, free from their typical braid or ponytail for once. Ed's face relaxed, and his body untensed as he slipped back into comfortable sleep. Another interesting facet of their relationship. Both of them had their demons, skeletons in their closets that would haunt them for the rest of their lives. They recognized that in each other, and were there to offer whatever the other needed, whether that be silent reassurance, indifference, or a shoulder to cry on in the middle of the night behind closed doors. Roy had never been so thankful for someone when the younger man had simply hugged him tight after a particularly bad flashback and told him to "Hurry the hell up bastard, you have a meeting with that idiotic fuckhead Collins today."

And when Ed woke up in the middle of the night, crying out for Alphonse or his mother, Roy had been there to soothe him back into sleep and listen to the half hysterical apologies he sobbed out, offering him his own forgiveness. They studiously ignored the red, puffy eyes they both had the morning after.

His gaze shifted from the mass of gold on him and instead focused on the pale yellow folder resting on the plush seat beside him. Roy's eyes narrowed slightly, and he flipped it open after quickly confirming that the door to their compartment was indeed locked. He hadn't been exaggerating to Edward when he voiced his concerns about the Other. Rumors of pale, red-eyed humanesque... creatures and "shapeshifters" of a sort had filtered in from a previous spy in the Other, a sign Mustang knew he couldn't ignore.

As such, after brushing up on their English skills, they were deemed prepared enough to start their mission and sent on the nearest train to the border of the Other. Roy's eyes drifted back to his lover, and a sudden, knowing smirk etched itself onto his face. Edward didn't know yet just what their cover story was going to be, Roy realized as he turned over another leaflet in the folder and chuckled quietly at the bold words emblazoned in green ink across two nearly identical letters. The older man's smirk grew larger and he pulled the sleeping blonde closer with his free arm. "Oh Edward," he whispered smugly, "You don't know what's coming." Roy pressed a kiss on the golden hair and shut the folder, content to wait for the bomb to drop.

**Bold = Amestrian**

"**Magic students,**" Ed deadpanned in Amestrian at his lover's not-quite-hidden-well-enough smirk as they waited for the 'wizards' to return with the charge they were supposed to be guarding, "**we're going to be fucking **_**magic**_ **students. How the fuck does that work, **_**old man**_**?**"

"**Well, given your **_**small**_ **stature,**" Roy plowed on through Edward's indignant sputtering, "**and my dashing, youthful looks, we won't be receiving too many strange looks.**" he finished, his smug smirk stretching even wider.

The golden-haired man snorted and cocked an eyebrow at him, demanding a better explanation. "**You don't look that young, and I'm **_**not**_ **short. They may be a cluster of no-brained Outsiders, but someone is bound to notice a 30 year old man trapezing around their school.**" he stated, his eyes sharp despite his semi-teasing tone.

"**A glamour.**" the general said simply.

The shorter man appeared puzzled momentarily before understanding dawned on his face. Edward snorted and shook his head before meeting eyes with Roy, amused. "**Of course **_**you**_ **would need someone to magic you for them not to notice your old age, I can practically see the the grey hairs Mustang.**" He teased, before he dropped the amused aura and stared at Roy solemnly, pausing before he spoke; "**There's something here. Something that feels fucking wrong, like how **_**they**_ **felt.**" he stated pointedly, his gaze almost involuntarily sweeping the dilapidated house for the threat.

When they had arrived off the train, a pair of the supposed wizards had led them to what appeared to be a shack of a mansion that had suddenly appeared after the old man leading had them read a piece of paper (much to Ed's ire). The man leading them had been older than dirt itself, while the man with him reminded him far too much of Mustang, all long black hair, and too much goddamn poker face.

"**I feel it too,**" Mustang muttered tensely, his eyes narrowing in suspicion, "**we don't have much time to investigate right now, but-**" abruptly, his demeanour changed, and the general's posture became much more relaxed and an easy, charming smile stretched across his face, "The houses here are quite different from back home aren't they Edward?"

Edward tensed momentarily before shifting into a grumpier, angrier persona and scowling darkly. The Elric huffed and slouched against the cafeteria building. "If you mean different as in 'pathetic', I'd agree with you. The air here is so much dirtier than home," he complained loudly.

Three teenagers had rounded the corner, followed by the creepy old man from before. Edward looked them over and immediately snorted, recognizing their type. Arrogant, suspicious, and quick to judge. It was the same look most of the rookies used to walk around HQ with before someone beat the shit out of them and rocked their tiny world. Maybe _he_ could-

Roy elbowed Ed slightly his charming smile becoming infinitesimally faker as he reached a hand out towards their new charges, "A pleasure to meet you three." The only girl of the group seemed to flush and awkwardly stuck out her hand first, only to have it kissed once Mustang had a hold of it. The red headed one looked stunned as the general turned to him and gave his hand a firm shake. The last boy, with messy black hair and bright green eyes, gave a scowl when the man tried to shake his hand, refusing to stick his hand out. "I don't need _bodyguards_. I can defend myself just fine, thank you."

Edward cocked a brow at the young teenager, eyeing him up and down with another snort. "Uh huh. A scrawny thing like you? You wouldn't even last half a punch."

Roy put a hand on his shoulder, his grip slowly becoming tighter.

Edward smirked. What a fun year this would be.


End file.
